


Seemed Like the Thing to Do

by terracottaheart



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, alluding to sex...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracottaheart/pseuds/terracottaheart
Summary: Take your heartI think I get it now
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Seemed Like the Thing to Do

He’s not yours here. 

In this far off place with too many good looking girls ready to show him what it’s all about, he isn’t yours. 

You’ve never really treated him like he’s been yours, but it’s just sort of  _ known. _ But he’s acting like he isn’t yours, like you haven’t spent the past few years demoralizing yourselves and each other all in the name of – well,  _ you know. _

It can’t be said. It’s just another thing that’s known. 

So many things are supposed to be known, but you feel so fucking dumb nowadays. Like all your brain cells have burned out, and fuck, they probably have. 

You’re not sure of anything. Not sure of him, not sure of yourself, not sure of the music, not sure of anybody that comes around. It all feels a little weird, like it’s not real, like you’re living on the outside, watching it all go by. 

You feel tacky, like you’d stick to a wall if you leaned against it. Like you could get stuck here.

Maybe you already are. 

It doesn’t ease anything as you watch him move around the hotel room, getting himself ready. “Primping yourself, eh?” You had teased, and he just ran a comb through his hair. 

“Got a girl to meet.”

You’re not sure how you were expecting to feel, but there’s nothing there. No jealousy, no resentment, no eye roll, nothing. Maybe he’d never even said it, and you’re just imagining things. 

But the way he looks at you, like he’s waiting for a reaction, something to tell him to stay, assures you he  _ did  _ say it. 

You don’t say anything, barely blink, you look so unamused. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

And he leaves, the way he’s so good at. 

  
  
  
  
  


He’s not yours, and you’re not sure that you’re his. 

Your body has always been with him, and maybe some of your soul, but that’s a little too fruitish for your liking. And your heart, fuck, where did that go all those years ago? You haven’t seen it, and you know it isn’t with him. Nothing of yours is with him anymore. Just blood. 

Maybe it isn’t so bad to finally let it all go. 

Maybe it isn’t so bad to stop wanting your brother in all the ways you should never want him. 

But you still burn with nostalgia every time you think of those hidden moments in the room the two of you shared for so long. 

Cigarettes used to help, so did pot, but neither do anything for you anymore, and coke can only help so much because he’s always on you, begging to have a line. 

“C’mon, Noel, we’re brothers. Gotta share, yeah?”

_ No, no we don’t. _

But you don’t know how to tell him no sometimes and tell him yes all the others, so you give in and hate yourself for being weak. 

_ Just another day in the life of Noel Gallagher. _

You feel more pathetic than you are, and you feel worse than you look, but maybe you’ve got some sort of skewed perspective of yourself, because you hate looking in the mirror and you hate your head and all the shit it feeds you. 

But what can you do when you’ve got all those secrets weighing you down? 

You’ll never be able to fully give yourself to someone, this will always be with you, and you’re scared out of your fucking mind when you think of it. 

Maybe that’s why you’ve been drinking a little more, sniffing more often, sneaking away with girls you really don’t give a fuck to be around. 

_ Gotta forget _

_ Gotta forget _

But you’ll never forget those eyes and the way they burn into your skin when you walk by. 

You’ll never forget the feel of his skin on yours when the moon is the only one around to watch. 

You’ll never forget the sound of his breath in your lungs. 

Maybe he will, maybe he already has. 

  
  
  
  
  


He’s all sad eyes and rotten dreams when you come back. You want to tell him to knock it off, but you let yourself be pulled back in, and you can’t fight it. 

It’s not the same here. 

And because of what’s happened here, home will never be the same. 

You’ve burned some bridges, cut some strings, and you’ve walked away, but only because you’re tired of trying to keep up. 

He’s in the lead, and you’re always two steps behind. 

Things can’t be the way they were, and maybe you don’t want them to be. It’s no secret that he doesn’t care either way; he takes what he can get from anyone willing to give it. 

You wish you could give him enough. 

Nothing is ever enough for someone like him. 

_ Nothing is ever enough for someone like me.  _

  
  
  
  
  


There are times when he’s too lazy to go out and luck it up with some chick, and that’s when he comes to you. 

You come across as a dick, completely careless of other people, but you give up everything when he flashes that look at you, when he drops his voice down that low. Your mind stops and your body electrifies, and you pull him in and press him against you, and the beating of your hearts creates a song only the two of you can hear. 

You think you might give him your life on a silver platter if he were to ask for it. 

One time he does, jokingly, and you’re ready to put the blade to your skin. 

When he smiles at you like that, it feels like he’s already done it for you. 

And when your hands run over his body, you feel the metal pressing deeper, and soon you’ll be dripping yourself onto his flesh, but it won’t matter because you’re the same. Two in one, no one could ever tell it’s you. 

You want to bury yourself in him, want him to lock you up, want him to hide you away inside of himself. 

And when you lay him down and meet his body, you think he might have. 


End file.
